


Even Dawn Falls

by QiEclipse



Series: One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tragedy, different secret keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiEclipse/pseuds/QiEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been Remus' story but it began and ended with Sirius. A tale of broken people. A what if Sirius had been secret keeper story. Character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Dawn Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142614) by [Robin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin4/pseuds/Robin4). 



> It was always my belief that if Sirius had been the secret keeper than he would have been killed (he was the obvious choice) and then Peter would have betrayed the Potters anyway. And everything would have gone downhill from there. This is one way it might have gone.

It began with Sirius

All Sirius ever wanted was a chance to die for his friends - his chosen family. After Harry was born he wanted to live for them. The fidelius charm seemed to like a good way to do the second.

But it ended up being the first.

Remus remembered how it ended. Sirius died. Peter betrayed them when the fidelius broke. Then James and Lily died. Harry survived.

Remus never got to confirm this with his own eyes. Harry was safe. Harry was safe. That was all that mattered. Harry was with Lily's sister, he didn't remember where she lived. Dumbledore wouldn't tell him, Remus couldn't blame him. Harry was safe, that was all that mattered. It wasn't like he could take care of him anyway.

Remus left the country to find work. He sent Harry a few letters over the years, there was never any reply. He tried not to let it bother him, as long as Harry was safe.

Then Harry wasn't safe. Voldemort had risen and Harry was dead. Dumbledore wanted him back. Remus considered saying no. His family was dead what did he have to fight for but Voldemort was alive and so was Peter and  _ they _ had killed Harry, and Sirius, and James, and Lily. So he came back.

It was hard being back. Full of reminders of everything he had once and lost. But there was 'Dora and that made it a bit better. He could have family again. He could stop others from losing their family, like he did. When 'Dora told him she was pregnant his first instinct was to run. But who would he run to? His family was dead and he wouldn't, couldn't abandon the last of it. If the child, if the child inherited the curse, then he couldn't abandon it. Even if it hated him.

It was several months later that he finally found and killed Peter Pettigrew. Then someone got him from behind and Remus Lupin fell to the ground - dead.

Andromeda got Tonks out of the country. They didn't even stay for the funeral. Later when Tonks was holding her child she cried because Remus wasn't there to see his son. And when her mother asked for a name instead of naming after her father, she remembers a name that Remus had hesitantly suggested, and she smiles through her tears.

"Sirius," she replies, "Sirius Remus Lupin."

And so it ended with Sirius


End file.
